Blood Feud: The Escape
by strider17
Summary: Kim would rather let everything go and start a new life just to forget everything that reminded her of her. Kigo AU
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

Blood Feud: The Escape

Ok this idea popped into my head last night as I was listening to my radio, It was in my head when I went to bed and when I woke up. So to get the Idea out of my head I turned into the fic that you see before you. This will be a KIGO fic later on just to warn you. AU and a little OCC non the less I think it's good so enjoy, and cue dentist.

It was so hard to try and think of ways to convince her self that she was being stupid and unreasonable. But every time she tried to think that way she only saw her face her beautiful face. Her anger rose as thoughts of all her past encounters with the green skinned woman danced though her mind, thoughts that made her wonder if she should just let go and go on with life the way she always did. But she couldn't the plans had already been made she was leaving Middleton and there was nothing anybody could do about it, as she stepped on the plane that was taking her to Toronto Ontario. Completely out of her own country away from most of her friends, except for Ron; he begged his parents until he was blue in the face if they could move. When they finally said yes he was so happy he punched a hole in the ceiling, a minor effect of having mystic monkey power.

The plane ride to Toronto was uneventful; Kim stepped out of the plane to see a completely different scene from the Middleton that she was used to. Middleton was a town that was not very busy and the few hot spots they had were always crowded but not as noisy. Toronto was huge; it had everything that Middleton had and then some. Kim was just a little excited when she was sitting in the car she noticed the Air Canada Center and the Sky Dome thought it was now called the Rogers Center.

"Wow Kim this place is huge way bigger then Middleton"

"Yeah it's pretty cool"

"You know if I didn't know better I would say that you weren't to keen on being here right now"

"It's just different from home that's all"

Kim's father spoke up from the front seat.

"Kimmie, Ron I don't know if you guys know this but most of the schools in our area are uniform schools including the Kennedy high school that you guys thought would be nice to go to"

"Really they are; wow Canadian's sure are different"

"Ron wearing a uniform shows a sign of dignity. I think it's cool I wear a uniform most of the time anyway all though I think we needed new cheer leading uniforms I still wore it you did to Ron if I remember correctly"

"Yeah but we didn't have to wear it all the time"

"True, but once I join the cheer squad and if you join as well we'll have to wear uniforms anyway"

"Oh and there's no Cheer squad"

"There isn't? Well why not?"

"I don't know most likely because Canadian's don't watch foot ball they watch hockey you are looking at the hockey city right here home of the Toronto Maple Leafs"

"Ok still, well what do they have?"

"Well the school that Me and your mother thought that you guys might want to go to is a boarding school they have the best education system in the country, though it is a uniform school it's very nice lot's of athletic programs and a cheer squad"

"Ok were going there"

"Hey don't I get to have a say in which school were going to live in"

"Do you care which school we live in?"

"No just wanted to make sure that I had the option open"

"You are such a nerd"

"Maybe but I'm the Rom man Nerd so there"

"Dad what's the name of this boarding school that were gonna be going to?"

"I think it's called Aurelia"

"Sounds cool well when do we start, and were gonna have to talk about the living there thing cause I will still have missions and other stuff"

"We'll talk about that when we get home just wait till you see where were gonna live"

"If your house is cooler then mine I swear I'm gonna cry"

"Ok Ron if my house is cooler then yours then I'm gonna laugh while you cry"

"Ow Kim that hurt that really hurt"

"All in a days work"

"A ha a ha a ha...NO"

"Don't make me come back there"

"Were just kidding Dad"

"Yeah Dr. P I think it would be almost impossible for me and Kim to fight"

"As funny as that sounds Ron you killed it the last time you said it"

Ron quieted down and eventually fell asleep, the Tweebs being tired also went to sleep. Kim was the only one awake aside from her father just staring out the window. This was her new life and it seemed to be going well, all to get away from the pain that she left back home. Still a little piece of her told her that this was just the beginning and that something big was going to happen real soon she just didn't know when. With the sound of cars passing by on the DVP Kim slowly feel into a dreamless sleep.

Alright so what do you guys think? Let me know I always love to get review and opinions form other people so drop me a line if you get the chance R&R Strider.


	2. Chapter 2: And they say that i'm wierd

Blood Feud: The Escape

Alright here is chapter 2 pretty quick I've written both of them in the same day LOL I must be on a role. Hope you enjoy it and cue dentist.

"AHHHHHHH"

Ron had been screaming for over five minutes and Kim was starting to get annoyed. They had only been in Toronto for two hours and all ready he was finding things that he didn't like. The obvious reason being the stupidest reason in Kim's mind.

"They don't have a Bueano Nacho ahh my life is over how can they not have a Bueano Nacho"

"Ron were in Canada, in Middleton we had Bueano Nacho in Canada we have Taco Bell"

"But do they have the Naco that is the question"

"They probably have more then that"

Ron stepped into the Taco Bell and sighed a happy sigh it was better then Bueano Nacho, they had all kinds of Naco's. They just didn't call them Naco's they called them hard taco's.

"Kim I will never leave this place as long as I live"

"Well were not gonna be living if we don't hurry up. We have a meeting with the principal of Aurelia and I don't think my Dad's gonna wait much longer"

"Ok fine we'll go but then were making a stop over here for some sanckage after wards"

"Ok fine now let's go"

After about maybe three hours of touring the school and getting looks from the whole student body. Kim and Ron were accepted to the school and would start on Monday, they were shown to there dorms they had gotten there uniforms and there course selection sheets.

"So Kim to celebrate our new school lets us go to Taco Bell"

"Ron we were going to go there anyway"

"Yeah I know but I still wanted to say that so were stating on Monday this should be fun"

"Yup"

Kim and Ron had spent two weeks at the school and had already made a bit of a profile for themselves. Kim was popular among most of the girls but a Bonnie copy made it not so much fun, Christy was the girls name and she hated anybody that was pretty, athletic and popular that was her territory. She was Captain of the girl's soccer team. Ron had been named a cool kid in the school because he hung out with Kim but that wasn't the only reason he was dubbed cool. He also had some sick skills with a soccer ball and at Aurelia you better be good at soccer or you just don't belong there.

So Kim and Ron were accepted by most of the student body but lunch was always a bit of a task because certain people had to make them selves known to everybody that person was Christy.

Kim was sitting down eating lunch talking to Ron when Christy came prancing over to raise hell.

"So Kim I heard that you were a cheerleader at your old school"

Kim looked behind her and stood to her full height, she was taller then Christy by a long shot. Christy was 5'3 Kim was 5'7.

"Yes I was who wants to know"

"Well we heard that you were only aloud to be on the cheer squad because you were Kim Possible other then that you had no talent"

Kim laughed "You know if I remember correctly I was captain of the cheer squad and it wasn't because of my name"

Eye's that were watching Kim form the back of a room were stunned by Kim words.

'So I have rubbed off on her'

Christy was a little intimidated now; this was not how it was supposed to go.

"Well Kim I like to see how athletic your are at the try out's oh wait I forgot none of the girls would go into the cheering except for the loser one's that cheer for the boys soccer team"

"Really well then maybe I wont try out for the Cheer squad, I always did like soccer maybe I'll go out for that team instead"

"The boy's team"

"No your team"

Christy was astounded a challenge that she wasn't sure about but she had to accept it she was the captain.

"Ok well how about we out side right now and see just how good you are unless that is if you're not up to it?"

"No I think doing it now we'll be just fine"

Ron had a smile on his face that would have broken glass had he been looking at it. He knew Kim she was good at every sport she played this girl was going to be left in the dust at lest he hoped. Half of the kids in the café went out side to the soccer field to see the challenge. Many of the guys were posting bets, Christy was going to win for sure this Possible girl had nothing on her, others weren't so sure.

"Alright Kim first one to score on the other one's net. You play all positions defence goalie forward ect. Now since you're new and I'm the captain I'll let you have the first shot"

"No problem Christy you just make sure that you look at the ball and not at me"

Christy wasn't sure what she meant but it sounded profound and that bothered her.

"Ready set Go!"

Kim had that ball and was running up the field with amazing speed. Christy looked at her and noticed that she was in big trouble Kim came up to Christy and rain bowed the ball over her head the crowed went wild. Christy went into action Kim took a shot and Christy barely saved it. Christy had that ball now coming up from the right side of the field, Kim came up out of no where and slid on the ground kicking up the ball, wanting to get some momentum from years of cheer leading and fighting she rolled on her back and sprang up volleying the ball balancing it on her knees as she ran up the field. Christy stopped for a moment to look at Kim then Ran after her she kicked the ball high up out of Kim's possession. The ball was in the air as Christy went to head the ball Kim did a round house kick in mid air and scored the ball dead center in the net. It all happened so fast that Christy didn't know what was happening but when she saw the ball in the net she knew that she had lost.

The same eyes that had been looking at Kim in the café were now staring with pure admiration.

'Yup I've defiantly rubbed off on her'

Ron came up and thrusting an imaginary microphone in front of her.

"Kim Possible please tell me how it feels t score an awesome goal on the team captain"

"Feels great I think I got a spot on the team"

"Looks like you did here comes Coach McCrae"

Walking over to Kim was a tall Australian man; He was Coach of both soccer teams at the school. He did try outs and some times scrimmages with both of the teams (Boys and Girls) what he saw Kim do amazed him.

"Well now Possible that was mighty impressive would you like to join the team we could really use your help"

"Sure Coach I'd love to"

"And with the way you play you just might make captain"

Hearing this made Christy want to protest but she stopped when she heard what Kim said.

"Thank you sir and I do appreciate you wanting to give me the job, but I think that Christy is a good captain and I have no intention of taking her place"

"Well then let me tell you that you are definitely assistant captain no questions let me get you a uniform"

And with that Coach McCrae walked away to his office.

Ron Ran over to Kim

"You do realize that you passed up an opportunity of a life time right?"

"Not Really Ron I think that Christy should still get to be captain cause that's her thing and I don't want to get into any more arguments then I need to, I made my point and that's all that matters"

"Cool well lunch is over so lets get back to class you and me have history next"

"Alright let's go"

The eye's that had been watching Kim the whole day watched as she and her friend ran up the hill to the school.

'Ok I haven't completely rubbed off on her she's still way to nice'

Next time: A surprise "New student" makes her way to Kim's school to "talk" to her.

Ok well there's chapter 2 hope you like it chapter 3 will be up soon R&R Strider.


	3. Chapter 3: Kim's gotten cool?

Blood Feud: The Escape

The dark was paling to ash grey as she came down to the old train tracks to think, a soft buffeting wind from the west was combing the white tufted moor-grass all one way; there was beginning to be a thin flurry of rain, she however didn't care she was contemplating whether of not she should just leave and live life the way she always had alone.

"I should just leave"

But she couldn't already knowing what awaited her if she did not seek help terrified her, nothing ever terrified nothing but knowing of the fact that she was alone and if she did not do something she would die alone.

"Well I'm just gonna have to do it and hope for the best I wonder if she'll recognize me"

She then looked down at her self she hadn't changed that much her hair was longer she was the same height (5'6) the only thing that had really changed was that she had more muscle then she had, had a year ago. That reminded her a year had passed since she had seen the red head and now she was going to see her in a couple of hours. It was still dark as the wind beat more furiously down on her. He was close to close for comfort she had to tell Kim soon or it would be too late.

RIINNNNGGGGGG

"AHHHH"

Kim got up hit her head on the head board and fell off her bed. Her alarm was loud a little to loud she wondered who had done that then she figured it out it was Ron he was known to play such pranks every Friday but he paid for it when he popped up out of now where laughing at Kim.

"Ahh ha I never do get tired of that"

"Yeah well your about to be real sorry for that Stoppable"

Kim threw a pillow at Ron and tackled him to the floor putting him in a head lock; Kim slid her left hand underneath his shirt and tickled him mercilessly.

"Ok uncle, uncle I'm sorry please stop, MAKE IT STOP"

Kim let him go.

"There I got my revenge"

"I didn't know you were so devious princess"

In the door frame was Shego standing as if she owned the place. Kim was too shocked to say anything and Ron was too scared to even look at Shego, Kim stood up still slack jawed from seeing her arch nemesis. Shego looked Kim up and down and admired what she saw Kim was taller, taller then Shego now she had the same amount of muscle as Shego but her abs were more defined. Kim was clad in a pair of grey pants that ripped at the knee and a black tank top that showed her midriff.

"Ron could you go for a minute I need to talk to Shego"

"Yeah what ever you say KP "

Ron ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I guess he's still afraid of me then"

Kim got right up into Shego's face looking down on her for the first time.

"What are you doing here and how in the hell did you find me"

"I have my sources and that's not important what's important is that your gonna have to tell me what classes I'm taking"

"What?"

"Hi to you to roomy, I'm undercover as a student here you and me got some business to take care of. After you basically fell off the planet I went looking for you and I didn't expect you to come to Canada but Toronto is a great city so I don't mind. Any way there's a big problem and you need to help.

"Why would you want my help I'm a hero remember"

"Yes precisely why I need your help"

"This is too weird ok you just make your self at home or what ever I'm going to take a shower"

Kim Ran into the Shower and locked the door. Forgetting to tell Shego not to touch anything was a mistake not that Shego would have listened but still. Shego walked around the room and stopped at a CD rack that held a ton of CD's

'Hmmm what does the princess listen to?'

Shego started to rummage through the titles they were in order of preference at least that what it looked like. Fist two rows of music was techno, trance, progressive house, hard dance, Gino beast basically this surprised Shego. She knew girls back in her high school who listened to this stuff they were usually loud mouthed and rude Kim just didn't fit into that profile but hey the girl could have changed.

A few minutes later Kim came out of the shower now dressed in her uniform, grey pants and a navy blue golf shirt she looked really good in it Shego noted but that was probably because the shirt was two sizes to small and stuck very closely to Kim's figure.

"Ok now that I'm dressed what the hell to you need my help with"

"Alright here we go there's this guy who has been committing petty crimes but lately he's been getting big on the crime scale. Anyway his name is Dennis he has a friend Marshall who helps him out with his crimes the reason we need your help is because this guy is insane he robbed a convenient store and the police shot the clerk by accident in stead of running to help the guy he stood there and watched him die. The point is there on the loose now low profile but there out there and there dangerous."

"O…Kay and you can't handle them why?"

"There may be more to them then know so I figured why not get help so that I wont have to worry about dying if that were to happen"

"Ok well I'll help you as long as I know that your telling the truth so how can I be sure to believe you?"

"I can't give you any answer that would make you want to believe me but……"

Bang a gun shot is heard as the bullet come though the window and barely misses Kim she looks at Shego who looks like she's seen a ghost Kim is unusually calm for this type of situation Shego finds out why when Kim goes to her closet.

A S.W.A.T jacket is thrown onto the bed along with a MP 40 tow shot gun and shells.

"What the"

"Don't talk Shego the less you know the better"

A radio comes on and starts to talk to Kim

"Where did the shots come from?"

"The court yard south of the soccer field nearly hit me"

Kim gets out a radio and talks to some person that Shego doesn't know. All of this seems too weird for her liking as she slowly backs away into the corner of the room.

"Chase says that there's two kids down at the soccer field with guns"

"Did he get a look at who they are?"

"Yeah there's one guy with long black hair and a scar on his left eye"

The voice started to fade as Shego's heart started to beat faster with each second as she listened to the conversation.

"THOSE ARE THE GUYS"

Kim looks over at her.

"Kim those are the guys that I was telling you about Marshall is the one with the scar and Dennis is….."

Another bullet is fired at the school Kim takes the radio and starts to leave her room, Shego follows seeing a different side of Kim. Kim's in charge calm and on the ball asking all the right questions but leaving many unanswered like when did she learn to handle a gun? And when did she join S.W.A.T? Shego wanted to ask all these questions but she decided to ask them after Kim was done talking.

"Get every one out of the school"

"Done Miss Possible we've got every one out and oh my god"

"What"

"They have hostages!"

"What!"

"Little kid about nine white male another one white female about fifteen or so there getting into a car and there's an older man it's Walter Smith! Those are Walter Smiths Kids shit oh shit"

"I'm gonna follow them I got some one here with me do not under any circumstances follow me understand"

"Yes Miss Possible"

Kim threw the radio to the ground and cursed, upon impact the radio broke.

Shego just stared at Kim. Kim looked back and smirked.

"I guess I got some explaining to do don't I?"

"Yeah that might help me to figure out what is going on"

"Ok well I'll tell you on the way lets go"

'Kim back to her closet and pushed a button the back wall opened up and an elevator came up Kim and Shego went inside and waited until they came to a basement garage. In side was a black Ferrari mint as if it had never been used.

"Wow you got this how?"

"Part of the gig now let's go"

Inside the Ferrari was a computer screen with a red light beeping on it, Kim pressed a button but the red light kept flashing she got in the car put the keys in the ignition and started up the engine.

"Hold on"

Kim swerved backwards and out of the garage on the soccer filed she sped up the high way on to a country road in a mountain like terrain.

"Ok there in traffic so we got time to spare now where to begin about me being a Hostage Negotiator"

Shego looked at Kim with wide eyes.

"Yeah I know a big surprise but that's what I do now. See Global Justice kinda ticked me off so I quit. Couple weeks later I got into reading this magazine article and in the end went to a S.W.A.T unit here in Toronto well I aced all my classes past all the exams and became the top negotiator for the team I'm the head I call all the shots and so yeah I've had a very successful year"

"So you kill people?"

"No but I do carry a gun on me if I need to any way your gonna need this"

Kim gave Shego a bullet proof vest, and a gun along with black pant's and a black t-shirt.

"Put those on in the back don't worry I'm not gonna look put the gun in the case on your left leg come back to the front when your done"

Shego did as she was told to surprised by Kim's word to do much of anything else.

Kim got back on the radio.

"I'm approaching the house that the hostages were taken to stand by I'm gonna talk to the guy in charge. I want you to send up about two dozen agents make sure there heavily armed"

"Yes Miss Possible we have agents coming your way right now"

"Thanks"

Kim set that radio off and continued to drive. Shego came back up to the front with her cloths on.

"Ok Here's what were gonna do I have twenty four S.W.A.T agent coming up for back up were gonna devise a plan to help get these kid's and Walter Smith out of the house alive at any cost. Now I've tapped into the phone system, I have the number of the house I'm gonna phone in and talk to who ever picks up we'll try and make a deal"

"And I'll"

"Watch the cameras you don't know what there gonna do, When the S.W.A.T agent get here tell them to go to all of the security cameras on my command they are to shoot out the cameras we'll go from here after that sound good?"

"As good as it can get I guess"

Kim nodded and dialled the number.

Inside the house

Denis hears the phone ring he looks around the boys Tom, and the girl Jen look at him with fear.

"Marshall Watch those to I'm going to pick up this phone"

Marshall goes over to the kids and points a gun at them.

Denis picks up the phone.

"Hello"

"Good you picked up now am I speaking to the man in charge?"

Denis is Hesitant "Yeah, yeah I'm the man in charge, now who is this?"

"Denis my name is Kim Possible and I'm here to help you out now is everything ok in there?"

Denis doesn't answer.

"Denis is everything ok in there?"

"Why do you need to know? Who you rolling with?"

"I'm a negotiator I'm just hear to help you and the kids out I don't want anybody to get hurt in there alright, Now I need you to tell me that everything is ok did you shoot Mr. Smith or his kids"

"No! No I haven't killed anybody"

"Alright I believe now can I talk to Mr. Smith?"

Denis looks down at Mr. Smith's body and doesn't answer.

"Denis I need to talk to Mr. Smith to make sure that everything is ok in there"

"He can't talk I hit him and he fell but I've never hit people before man I didn't mean to do it he was just screaming and he wouldn't shut up if he had of listened to me and just given me the money I would have left and"

"Whoa Denis slow down what money why do you need money from Mr. Smith what does he owe you"

Denis realized what he said and cursed.

"Nothing never mind"

"Denis I want you to tell me what it is that he owes you now I can make this easy or hard"

"Just shut the fuck up stop messing with me you want to help his fucking family get me fifty thousand dollars and a helicopter out of here"

Denis slammed the phone down.

Kim turned around and closed her phone.

"Shit"

Shego looked up from where she was sitting.

"What happened?"

"He wants money and a helicopter out of here of he's gonna kill them"

"Shit"

In the distance Kim could see two vans pulling up as well as a news helicopter hovering over them.

Kim ran up to one of the agents screaming.

"Shit get them the fuck out of here if they here the copter there gonna"

A shot was fired inside the house.

"Fuck"


	4. Chapter 4: Guns and Hostages

Blood Feud: The Escape

Kim heard the shot and started to run up to the house with Shego behind her picking up her phone Kim dialled the number again, hearing Denis pick up she started to talk.

"Denis what's going on in there I just heard a shot what happened? I'm going to get you that chopper but I need you to stay calm ok now what happened?"

"Nothing no body is dead I shot out a camera that was in the room alright I didn't kill anybody!"

"What about Marshall did he do anything?"

Denis doesn't speak hesitates then speaks again.

"No, No he didn't kill anybody don't bring him into this. This is my game and I'm gonna play it the way I want it. Now I want fifty thousand dollars and a helicopter out of here if you can do that with out fucking it up then I'll let the kids and the old man go"

"Alright Denis I'm gonna help you out but I want the kids and Mr. Smith out of the house when I have the chopper ready ok can you do that for me?"

"Yeah what ever you just make sure you got the money and the chopper and everything we'll be fine"

Denis puts the phone down and smiles at Marshall.

"We got a lot of money coming our way"

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand dollars there gonna give us a chopper and the money but we have to give up the kids and the old man"

"Alright we'll give em up then"

Out side the house Kim sits down and thinks hard while Shego comes up to her.

"So what's going on are they gonna give up?"

"They never do give up easily but they will or we'll just have to play dirty"

Kim walks over to the sergeant of her S.W.A.T team.

"Bill I want you to go to all of the out door security cameras shoot all of them out. I don't want these guys to be able to see anything. Also phone the department tell them to send me fifty thousand dollars and a black chopper. Tell them that the pilot must be armed with hand cuffs and a gun"

"Alright I'll get on that right now"

Bill walks away hurridly

Kim's phone rings.

"Hello"

"Possible this is Jack Cooper I think you know who I am?"

"Yes Jack and what can we simple minded civilians do for the feds today?"

"Jokes never stop do they Possible?"

"Never been tried enough to try Jack. Now what do you want I'm working a pretty important case"

"Yes I can see it's all over the world now television follows you again I see"

"Listen you phoned me now what the hell do you want?"

"Your no longer working on the case Possible to dangerous this matter is now a federal matter so you can pack up and go"

"Jack this is my shit and I'm running it I've already negotiated with the captor they will be giving up the kids for a ransom price that is already being shipped here via helicopter. Now if you just want to look good on the camera then I suggest you take it to your bedroom. This guy knows who I am I doubt very likely he'll talk to you"

Jack is silent for a moment.

"A ransom price eh, like that little kid you helped what was his name again oh I remember Justin yeah you helped get a bullet though his throat because you couldn't talk his father down"

_Flash back_

Kim is walking into a house after shots are fired. She looks over to a woman that has been tied up and shot in the head she walks over to another room to see a little boy barely breathing. Kim's telling him to hang on but he's already gone as his lifeless eyes look at nothing.

_End of Flash back_

"Don't do this jack I'm working it this is not in your expertise now you either drop it or I'll have a high time to…"

"Your off the case pack up and go"

Jack hangs up.

"Bastard"

Kim walks back to Shego.

"Shego you wanted my help to get these guys but now I'm gonna need your help, I have to hand this over to the feds they don't want me working the case anymore"

"So what now?"

"Were done"

SO what do ya think so far good bad let me know I love to get feed back.


	5. Chapter 5: Jackets and Cars

Blood Feud: The Escape

"Were done"

"What do you mean were done? Kimmie I know you, you don't give up that easily what gives?"

"Nothing Jack is in a higher position then me even though he knows that he won't own that spot for long, he still uses it the way he wants. Jack doesn't want me to get the credit for putting this case away so he's kicking me off and he's taking over there's nothing I can do this is a federal matter now I'm off the job"

Kim walked over to her S.W.A.T team.

"Guys the feds are taking over this case we've been asked to leave by Jack Cooper"

Murmurs of annoyance began to rise as Kim's S.W.A.T team started to pack up there things.

"Come on Shego lets go"

Kim walked away as Jack Cooper and his team of feds came up to the house.

"Good job Possible the house hasn't gone up in smoke unlike some of your other jobs"

Kim looked at him and smirked.

"You know what Jack if you want to be the one who could end up dead just because you want to spite me that's fine just don't ask me for help cause I will not come back here to help you"

Kim walked away with Shego behind her Kim could sense Shego ready to blow some plasma at him but she spoke before Shego could do it.

"Shego don't do you don't want the feds to know who you are"

Shego just looked at Kim and put her hands down.

Kim got into her Ferrari and dialled the number of the house again.

"What are you doing?"

"Warning Dennis"

Inside the house Dennis sits in a corner while Marshall watches the kids the phone rings and he picks up.

"Hello"

"Dennis I've gotten the guys that's gonna get you the helicopter his name is Jack Cooper he will be talking to you from here on ok?"

"What why I don't want no one else in on this you said you were getting me the chopper so why are you turning around and getting this Jack guy to help. Either I talk to you or I don't talk to no one"

"Shut up you stupid little fuck! Now you listen, this is out of my hands you want to live then you talk to Jack. Now unless you want his S.W.A.T team to come and bust in there I suggest you cool it. I wasn't able to get the chopper with out Jacks help I'm off the job now ok?"

"Fine I'll trust you but if I smell anything funny going on I'm calling you and you better help me or these kids are gonna die"

"If there is any trouble call me and I will help you"

Dennis put the phone down and walked over to Marshall.

"That Kim person is off the job now she says that this Jack guy is gonna help us out now she says we can trust him and if there's any problems I can phone and get her to help us"

"Good I guess we just have to wait now"

Kim put the phone down and put her head on the steering wheel.

"Kimmie I take it that, that didn't go well"

"It went as well as I could get it to go now let's go and get something to eat I'm hungry"

Kim started up the engine and sped away she stopped at a Pizza hut and walked in.

Out side four dark figures start to circle around Kim's with one look there gone as fast as they appeared.

Inside the Pizza Hut.

Kim and Shego are sitting at a table waiting for there Pizza Kim looks like she's ready to kill something and if looks could kill well everybody would be dead.

"Princess that Jack guy is an asshole why are you letting him bug you like this?"

"Because Shego it's not the fact that he wants to just make me look bad it's the fact that he would rather hurt those kids just to make himself look good."

"Well then go back there and just do your job"

"I can't it's done it's his thing now unless something makes it so that I have to go over there I'm not going to"

Kim and Shego finish up there meal and start to walk out to the car Kim and Shego both get in talking as the sit down.

"I'm just saying you would make a great Villain"

"Not gonna happen"

Kim got in and was about to start the car when she felt the barrel of gun pointed to her head.

"Don't move"

Kim didn't move she just sat there with her hands up Shego did the same.

"No I want you to take the wheel and drive until I tell you to stop"

Kim nodded and started to drive away.

So what do you think good bad what let me know R&R


	6. Chaptter 6: A kiss

Blood Feud: The Escape

Kim drives the Ferrari down a dark alley way. One of the men that is inside the car tells her to stop the car turn of the engine but to leave the lights on.

"Ok I want you to take your right hand and put it though the steering wheel"

Kim does as she is told.

"Now take your left hand and put it here"

Kim does this and sits in silence for moment then the man brings out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffs Kim's hands to the steering wheel while Shego's hands are cuffed to the door handle.

"Now I'm going to get the man behind you to hold you it's for your own good don't struggle"

The man behind Kim takes hold of her by putting one arm over her throat and the other across her chest.

"Now look"

A white van pulls up to the car the back of the van has two doors in a split second they open and Kim can see Ron and Monique tied up in the back seat. Kim goes berserk. She bucks and tries to pull away, but the man behind her hold strong onto her.

"I know, I know--she's all right. Your buddy is all right, too. C'mon, now, relax. From this point on, you control what happens to them"

The van pulls away.

Kim can barely breathe; they're holding her so tight

"Can we let go? You're past your shock and all that, we can turn you loose and you won't do something stupid?"

"You can let go."

The man motions the other guy to let go of Kim.

"Here's the deal Walter Smith has two computer disks like this in his house. They're labelled 'Marlon' and 'Al.'"

"Marlon and Al...?"

"We want them. You will not let anyone go into that house or anything come out until my people recover these disks."

"I can't control what happens. The Feds are running the scene."

"You will re-assume command. In two hours, a group of my people will arrive at York Estates. You will tell the Feds that they are an FBI tactical team"

"The feds are the FBI how are they gonna believe me?"

"Tell them the name Ryan Savage they know that name and they'll stand down no questions asked"

The man puts a white cell phone into Kim's hand.

"When this phone rings, you answer. It will be me. I'll tell you what to do. When I have what I want, you get your friends."

"You want . . . Marlon and Al."

"I have people in York Estates right under your nose. If you do anything except what I'm telling you, you'll get Ron and Monique back in the mail. We clear on that?"

"These disks . . . where are they?"

"Smith will know."

The men get out of Kim's car

"When it rings, answer".

The man tosses the keys into Kim's lap. The cars, front and back, roar to life

And speed away Kim focuses on the Mustang's license plate, frantically

Scratching down the number.

"Holy shit what the fuck just happened do you deal with people like that often?"

"No we got to back to my dorm at the school now"

Kim takes the keys that the man gave her and opens her cuffs she then slides over to Shego and uncuffs her as well. In the process of doing so Shego falls over right on top of Kim. Not realizing what's happening Kim and Shego look at each other for along moment not speaking.

"Well this is nice like what you see princess?"

"Depends on what I'm seeing"

Kim uses this as an opportunity to flip Shego over once Shego is off of her Kim slides back into the driver's seat and starts up her car and speeds off.

Once Kim sees the school she speeds up parks and get out of the car running. Shego comes out and follows Kim in side. Once Kim gets inside her room she peels off her uniform shirt. Clad in only a sport bra Kim starts around the room flipping over a book case looking for something. Shego walks into the room to see Kim in her sports bra and can't help but smirk. Kim was tanned and toned all around as she ran around her room looking for what ever it was that she needed. Shego could see all her muscles moving while sweat moved down her body.

Shego then got a devious smirk on her face and walked right behind Kim and slowly started to breath her hot breathe on Kim's neck Kim stopped what she was doing and started to focus on what was being done to her. Knowing full well that Kim was distracted Shego took a hand and snaked it along her stomached lightly scratching the toned muscles while slowly easing her head down to Kim's neck. Kim being a little bit taller then Shego made this easier for her while she did this to Kim she whispered seductively.

"You seem distracted by something why did you stop moving you know I liked watching you I always like to watch you."

Kim heard her voice and quivered but then flipped around and pinned Shego against the wall holding her arm above her head. Kim looked at her and slowly eased her head down for a kiss running her tongue over Shego bottom lip Kim was granted access stopping the Kiss to come up for air Kim looked into Shego's eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think that I can't do that at anytime Shego I got as much play as you do don't you forget that"

Kim walked away and pulled out a black box and opened it up. Kim takes a bullet-resistant vest and a black sweatshirt from the box Kim straps on the vest, then pulls on the sweatshirt. Kim sits down at the edged of her bed and opens up her end table drawer and lifts out a ballistic nylon Pistol case from the drawer.

Once she's ready Kim gets up and walks back to where she left Shego. Kim gets close to her and brushes her lips across her ear.

"You coming?"

Shego just nods and follows Kim out of the school and into her car. Kim throws a black bag in the back then starts up the car and drives off.

So is it getting better I hope so I really like this chapter but I can't figure out why lol. R&R please.


End file.
